


Cobra Kai Drabble Prompt Collection

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, offensive language, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Collection of short drabbles from Tumblr writing prompts. Each "chapter" is a different prompt and characters. Chapter titles say which prompt and characters are included. As chapters are written I am inserting them in chronological prompt order so make sure that you are looking at chapter titles as new drabbles will not necessarily be the last "chapter".





	1. 2. "Stay Here Tonight" - Terry/Mikey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts), [InvisibleObserver13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/gifts), [TheLadyDisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey belongs to Jules1980

“Stay here tonight.”

Mikey looked up with a smile “Why, when there’s a perfectly good room just down the hallway?”

Terry gave him a look, “Just who are you trying to impress? It’s not like there’s anyone here that cares.”  

Mikey shook his head, “DD might be staying in another part of your gorgeous villa Terry but she’s not that far away.”

Terry rolled his eyes, “And I reiterate, no one here who cares.”

He hated to admit it but Terry had a point. Deidre knew him better than anyone and there was absolutely no fooling her.

“I don’t know that I’ve had enough to drink.” Mikey teased as he backed towards the door.

“We can take care of that, I promise.” Terry’s arm was around his waist as he pulled Mikey against him. “Come on flyboy, stop playing games with me.”

“Playing games?” He tried to act offended but started to laugh.

Terry gazed at him with his piercing blue eyes. “If you want to leave, then go. I’m not stopping you.”

Mikey swallowed hard, his own gaze locked with the others. His whole life he had hidden who he was, denying himself any semblance of happiness as he went through the motions for the approval of others. He couldn’t even make the trip out to Hawaii to stay with Terry without the cover of Diedre coming with him. But why hide now? This was Terry’s private villa, hell he even had a private beach so what prying eyes was he trying to avoid right now? He made no motion to move.

“That’s what I thought.” A smile pulled at the corner of Terry’s mouth as he leaned in, lips connecting with Mikey’s.

He pulled back, it was still too real for him. “Bourbon. I need bourbon.”

Terry rolled his eyes but took a few steps back before turning his attention to the decanter and pouring a couple of glasses. He handed one to Mikey who downed it almost instantaneously.

“Better?”

“Maybe more…” he held his glass out as Terry poured more of the amber coloured liquor.

“In the morning we should head out to the beach, maybe even try surfing if you want.”

He gulped the liquid, licking his lips. “You surfing? Now, this I’ve got to see.”

Terry took the glass from his guest, placing it down with his own before pulling Mikey against his body once more. “Though maybe we’ll have to head out in the afternoon.” He chuckled with a Cheshire grin.

“Why? Wouldn’t morning be better before the heat of the day?” His own arms coming to rest around the taller man’s neck.

“Let’s wait and see what time we feel like getting out of bed tomorrow.”

Terry leaned in for another kiss and Mikey accepted though his body was stiff, pulse racing in terror feeling as though he could bolt at any second.

“You want this, right?” Terry’s voice was breathless as they broke for air.

Mikey could feel the effects of alcohol starting to set in. They didn’t call it liquid courage for nothing. “I want it.” He replied before closing the distance between their lips, fingers wrapping in the others dark locks


	2. 7. “I’ll keep you warm.” Tommy & Susan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witten as a holiday theme on the 4th of July.

“Hey Tommy, come on man! You’re gonna miss it!”

He grumbled a little, shoving the last half of his s'more into his mouth and doing his best to chew the sticky melted marshmallow and chocolate. It wasn’t like they were watching some pre-planned Fourth of July fireworks or anything, they were just a bunch of teens on a beach. They could damn well wait for him, there was honestly no rush. The only problem was that once Dutch and Johnny got an idea in their minds, you’d be hard pressed to convince them otherwise and right now they wanted to shoot off fireworks.

He made his way down the beach, away from the warmth of the bonfire. It was then that he realized a muscle shirt wasn’t really cutting it in the cool coastal evening air. He hadn’t thought about a jacket that morning when leaving for a hot day at the beach. As he joined the group of teens he couldn’t help but note each and every one of them had a jacket, sweater or sweatshirt of some sort on. Clenching his jaw he resolved not to complain about the chill, that would only give more reason than usual for Dutch to poke fun at him.

“Johnny be careful!” Ali yelled at the two boys a little further down playing with the explosives.

Tommy laughed, “They’re gonna blow their heads off! Bobby, why aren’t you the one down there? I mean you’re the only one of us with any sense at all.”

Bobby grinned at him. “Yeah, sense enough not to mess around with fireworks in the first place, and especially not after having a couple of beers.”

“Jimmy maybe you should go and check on them, you drank the least tonight…” Susan gave the brunette a worried look and he nodded, trudging down the shoreline. 

They chatted quietly amongst themselves until they heard the first boom of fireworks blasting off, all the teens jumping as it hadn’t been expected. There was a flash and the girls clapped happily. 

The sky lit up with flashes of light and colour and he smiled, looking up at the night sky though he couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that shot through his body. It wasn’t his fault that he was thin and wiry. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he turned to find his girlfriend’s chin perching on his shoulder with a smile.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Susan whispered with a kiss to his cheek.

He didn’t protest, leaning into her warmth and comfort as they watched the short-lived display of fireworks. It might not have been as fancy as some of the others going on around the valley that night, but it was far more exciting to be in the company of friends.

 

 


	3. 13. "I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” Bobby/Daniel

Bobby watched as Johnny and the rest of the Cobra’s walked back to their bikes, the new kid still face down on the beach as everyone else walked away. Even the boy's so-called  _ friends _ didn’t stop to help. Ali did at least attempt but the teen in the red hoodie had too much pride to accept help from the girl he had been trying to impress. 

It was amazing how a fight could clear out the beach so quickly.

Finally, the teen attempted to stand, Bobby, made his way over and offered his hand to help but quickly had it slapped away.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help!”

He scoffed, “Yeah right. You were with that asshole.”

His eye was already bruising and Bobby could tell it was going to be quite the shiner.

Bobby couldn’t help a chuckle, “Johnny’s been called worse. I promise you can trust me.”

The boy finally took his hand and he helped him to his feet. “I’m Bobby Brown.”

The other studied him with his dark eyes cautiously. “Daniel LaRusso.”

“You need a ride home Danny?”

“Why are you being nice to me? Your friend kicked my ass.”

Bobby shrugged. “Johnny doesn’t always have a clear head when it comes to Ali. But you don’t have to worry about him. I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”


	4. 14. “You look amazing tonight.” Johnny/Bobby

“ You look amazing tonight.”

Johnny looked over at him, flashing a smile. “You clean up pretty good yourself.”

Sure it was just junior prom but it was still an excuse to dress up, take out a girl and have the possibility of getting lucky. Bobby just wished he could be excited about that. Stealing another glance at his blonde best friend he knew that no matter what his date was wearing, he wouldn’t be half as excited about her.

“Just one thing…” Bobby walked over, stepping into Johnny’s personal space as he took hold of the others tie and straightened out the knot. They were so close, it wouldn’t take much to just lean in and kiss him but he refrained. It was probably better to show up without a black eye. “Now it’s perfect.”

“Thanks, man!” Johnny looked down at his watch. “Shit, Ali is gonna kill me for being late. I’ll see you at the school?”

“Yeah, I should probably pick up my date too. I’ll see you there.”

He hated the way his heart ached watching Johnny leave.


	5. 21. “We’ll figure this out.” Tommy/Susuan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing this pairing. No idea what I'm doing.

“We’ll figure this out.”

Susan raised an eyebrow, looking at her boyfriend questioningly. “There isn’t really much to figure out here. I’m pregnant, and probably because one of your god damn condoms broke.”

“Wait, you’re blaming  _ me _ for this?”

“If the broken condom fits.” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

“I don’t seem to recall you having any problem having sex! In fact, you seemed to rather be enjoying yourself.” He retorted feeling his anger start to rise.

Susan sighed. “Look, there is no point in arguing who’s fault this is. It’s not like we can change what’s happened, I just figured you should know seeing as it’s well… yours.”

Tommy watched her, trying to gauge his next move. “So, are we getting married now or something?”

“Oh my god, you didn’t just say that!” She glared at him. “I can see it now, people asking how you proposed to me and saying oh well he found out I was pregnant and said  _ guess its time to get married _ .”

He reached out, pulling her into his arms. She was scared, hell so was he. This wasn’t a part of the plan. “It wasn’t a proposal, I promise, but we both know that’s where this is headed.” He kissed her temple. “I guess I just wanted to know if I did propose if you’d be ready to say yes…”

Susan didn’t answer, she only hugged him tighter.


	6. 26. "Here, let me help you." - Laura/Kreese

She struggled, trying to pull the suitcase out of the trunk of the car while holding her purse and another bag in hand as well. It wasn’t often that she got to travel to go to one of Johnny’s tournaments and this was supposed to be a surprise, otherwise he would have been here helping her with the bags as she tried to keep it all together.

“Here, let me help you.” a deep voice said from behind her.

Turning she found the handsome Sensei Kreese there, reaching out to close the trunk and then taking the suitcase from her.

“Mr. Lawrence didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Laura smiled. “He doesn’t know and I’d rather keep it that way for now.”

She loved his ruggedly handsome looks along with his gentleman manners, it was a refreshing pace from her husband Sid. True, Sid wouldn’t let her struggle but he wouldn’t help her himself, he would just slip a few bills to someone to get them to do it for him. She hated the way that her son’s karate instructor made her pulse race.

“He’ll be excited to see you in the crowd tomorrow.” John smiled as they walked into the hotel together. He waited for her to complete her registration and check in at the front desk before accompanying her to her room, carrying her bags the whole way.

“If you were a bell boy I’d offer you some cash.” She blushed, still a little flustered by his attention, knowing that it really meant nothing but was flattering still.

“Your thanks is more than enough.” He smiled back.

“Well, if you get bored with the company of teenage boys I saw a bar downstairs, I’ll probably be down there getting a drink later if you’d like to join.” She offered.

“I’ll think about it. You have yourself a good evening Mrs. Weinstein.” 

She sighed as the door closed behind her. She knew the chances of him joining her were slim to none, he wasn’t the type to mess with a married woman, but she couldn’t help the thought. Slowly she made her way across the room to the telephone knowing it was better to let Sid know sooner than later that she had arrived at her destination.


	7. 31. “You haven’t lost me.” Chris/Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC/OC pairing. Maddie is an original character created as Jimmy's daughter, Chris as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980)

Her shift was over and she felt like hell but she couldn’t help going back to Chris Brown’s room to check on him. He had finally woken up, that was a huge improvement and had made everyone feel better. She noticed a lack of members of the Brown family as she approached the room but then remembered it was one in the morning and definitely not visiting hours.

She hesitated outside the door, wondering just what the hell she was doing there. Every time Chris had tried to flirt with her or ask her out she had shut him down immediately. She hated the way he and the other firefighters teased the nurses and it was even more frustrating when he did it. Though she had started to realize that Chris was the  _ only _ one who flirted with her and it didn’t take a genius to know that he had probably threatened any of the other guys who even thought about talking to her, just like he had in high school. Some things never changed. Though high school he had been the protective older brother and now he seemed less…  _ brotherly _ .

Maybe a couple of times in high school she had wondered what it would be like to date the most popular guy in school and maybe that  _ one time _ on the cruise she had hoped he’d kiss her but she had never actually  _ liked _ him. That was her stupid little sister.

No, Christopher Brown drove her crazy in the way he could never sit still, never listen nor follow the rules. He was everything she wasn’t and usually, she couldn’t stand being in his presence.

So why was she now so overly concerned about him? She tried to tell herself it was because she was his nurse and it was her job to care for him, be concerned about his wellbeing. Except, she wasn’t allowed to be his nurse. She had lost it the day he had been brought into the ER and her superiors had told her she was not allowed to be his caregiver as she was too close to the situation.

Silently she entered the room only to find him awake.

“God, you can’t do anything right can you! You’re supposed to be sleeping and recovering.”

Chris tried to laugh but it came out as more of a pained noise. “All I do is sleep Mads, I’m bored.”

She shot him a look, “You know I hate it when you call me that. Also, you shouldn’t be talking.”

“Too bad I made it through huh? You wouldn’t have to be annoyed with me then would you.” He teased.

She knew he didn’t mean it, it was just the way he was and he was trying to get her to laugh. The words hit her harder than she ever could have imagined, tears starting to pour down her face. She sobbed, doing her best to mop up the tears with her sleeve before they completely ruined her make up. Maybe he drove her crazy but as soon as she saw him being brought in on that stretcher she knew she would never be the same without him.

“I thought I’d lost you.” she managed, sniffling as she tried to calm herself down.

“You haven’t lost me,” Chris replied. “And I’ll still be here in the morning. Go home and get some sleep.”

Maddie nodded, wiping her eyes again. He was right, she was exhausted beyond belief and keeping herself up to stay with him wasn’t helping anyone. “Want me to get you the remote? If you’re up anyways and bored you might as well enjoy some TV.”

She grabbed the remote from the table, walking it over to him as she clicked it on. Leaning in she kissed his temple.

“Thanks. And maybe bring me some of that jello tomorrow? The red stuff! My nurse only ever brings the green shit.”

Maddie laughed. “Maybe, I’ll see if I can. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave him a small wave before leaving to make her way to the staff parking.


	8. 47. “Trust Me” - Johnny/Hayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980)

He hated events like this. Even more than that, he hated wearing suits. There was just so much going on right now that being here seemed like a complete waste of time. On the other hand, this was important to Johnny, or at least important to the hospital he worked at, and he was a supportive and loving husband.

Pulling out his phone he placed his empty glass down on a table. No new messages. He knew his mom would call or at the very least text if something was going wrong so no news was good news. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that they shouldn’t have left the kids.

Cody, he’d be fine and probably just mess around with the Play Station the whole night or something. Penny was fine, she loved his mom and they were probably making cookies or the like at this very moment. No, Henry was the one he worried about. It had only been a month since the paperwork for the siblings had gone through and they had brought Penny and Henry home permanently and it was a rough month at that. It seemed no matter what they said or did nothing was getting through to Henry. Hell, he had even run away for two days that first week, Johnny and Hayden had been worried sick about the boy.

Cody had never given them problems like this. Sure it took time to get to know one another but he had been more than happy to finally have a forever home. Henry was acting like he was still in the foster system. Highlights of the past month included Henry breaking Cody’s laptop, punching a hole through a wall and slamming a door so hard it had knocked pictures off breaking the frames and glass. 

He hadn’t had anxiety like this in years, not since he was a teen. Everything felt wrong and he needed to fix this. He needed to fix Henry.

“Hey, are you okay?” Johnny asked taking a seat beside him at the table, reaching out he took one of Hayden’s hands in his own and lacing their fingers together.

Hayden gave him a half-smile as his leg bounced. “I’m just worried about the kids at my parents. Penny and Henry have never been left alone with them before. What if Henry takes off?”

Johnny placed his other hand on Hayden’s thigh, effectively stopping the nervous movement. “Have you heard from your mom?”

Hayden shook his head.

“They are fine, I promise. If Henry breaks anything we can replace it. Can I do anything to help?”

“Another drink would be nice…” His fingers reached out, pushing the empty glass on the table.

Johnny stopped breathing, noticing the empty wine glass there for the first time. “Hayden…?”

He sighed with a chuckle, pulling away from Johnny. He should have expected this. “Yes?” If Johnny wanted to do this he wasn’t going to make it easy.

“You… You’re drinking wine tonight.”

It was more a statement than a question and he could just hear the tone in the blonde’s voice. God, why was everything so damn complicated.

“A very nice chardonnay actually.” He smiled at Johnny, “You doctors like the good stuff, don’t you?”

Johnny still seemed to be having a difficult time with the situation. Good, maybe if they started a scene they could leave this stupid benefit early. Hayden just waited for his partner to respond.

“You’ve been sober what, ten years now? You just decided to have a glass of wine tonight for the hell of it?”

“I’ve been under a lot of stress lately and they were handing out glasses like candy so why not? I just wanted to calm my nerves, it’s not like I’m gonna start shooting up in the bathroom after dinner.” Hayden laughed at his own joke. God, it had been a while since he’d been able to joke around like this.

Johnny didn’t look amused in the slightest. “I know you’re not I just want to know if you’re okay. If you promise me you can handle this and you’re okay I’ll drop it.”

Well damn, that wasn’t exactly the reaction he was expecting. There went his chance of going home early.

“I’m okay.”

Johnny gave him a look, “You’re sure?”

“Trust me.”

True to his word, Johnny let the subject drop, going off about some ridiculous bid on one of the silent auction items and he tried to laugh along and seem interested in the story. He was okay, it was just a rough time and he needed to relax. A few drinks never hurt anyone. He was in control.

 

 


	9. 50. "Nothing is wrong with you." Johnny/Hayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980)

Hayden relaxed, swiping through his phone as he sat on the couch in the Brown’s living room. It felt like ages since he had been in their home, which was pretty close to the truth. Five months of rehab could do that. He had been home a week and honestly it had been really nice to get his cellphone back, be in his own room, see his family. Shockingly his dad had been around a few nights that week too. Guess all his parents had needed was one giant fuck up from a kid to be able to be civil with each other. Actually, they hadn’t really fought in years, it was more just outright ignoring the existence of each other and speaking as rarely as possible. Now they had had dinner as a “family” twice this week. Sierra was in all her glory and Hayden had been shocked to find out that while he had been at rehab she had started to split her time 50-50 between their mom’s apartment and their dad’s house. It was understandable that they had waited to tell him about it though, he had thrown a bit of a tantrum and chewed his sister out. He was actually really excited to spend a weekend away from the family drama and be able to see Johnny and spend  _ actual _ time with him. Sure his boyfriend had visited him at the facility but that wasn’t the same, they were never actually alone to be themselves.

“Oh Hayden, good to see you.”

He looked up from his phone to see Johnny’s dad and he gave a half smile and a wave. “Yeah, it’s been a while.”

There was a little bit of uncomfortable silence, one that Hayden was getting more and more accustomed to. It was like no one knew what to say to him or how to act. Everyone was adjusting. Honestly, no one had really known how far off the deep end he had gone so when the eventual fall out happened it was a shock to most. Now that he was back from rehab most people treated him like he was fragile, like one wrong word and he’d be right back to his self-destructive behaviours. He hated to admit it but even sometimes he worried about that too.

“Must be nice to be home. How are your mom and dad doing?” Bobby finally offered.

“Yeah, it’s been great. And they’re fine, I’ll tell my dad you said hi.”

“Well just make yourself at home. I know Johnny has been looking forward to spending the weekend with you.”

“Hey dad.” the blonde said as returned, sodas in hand.

Bobby smiled, “Well I’ll leave you two to catch up.” he said before continuing on with whatever he was doing that day.

Hayden sighed as Johnny sat down and handed him his drink.

“Well that was quite dramatic, I didn’t realize you had become such a drama queen. I thought that was Sierra’s job.” the blonde teased.

“It's only been a week and I’m so tired of everyone looking at me like there’s something wrong with me.”

Johnny placed his drink on the table, moving closer as he wrapped an arm around the others shoulder, pulling him close. “Nothing is wrong with you.”

Hayden’s soda joined the other on the coffee table, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's neck as they kissed. What started out as one led to two, three, even four. Hayden pulled away from the embrace, a hand on Johnny’s chest and a questioning look in his eye.

“Do your parents know about..?” he motioned between them. They had been best friends for years and only recently started to date. He wasn’t sure they should start making out in the middle of the living room just yet.

Johnny laughed, “Yeah, my parents know. Chris figured it out pretty quick too. I have no idea about Angela or Lea. Yours?”

Haden nodded that made sense. Johnny was pretty tight with his family so it wasn’t a surprise that there weren’t any secrets kept. “I told my mom about it when we had that fight about you leaving Berkeley. Sierra knew we were dating before we ever did. It will be a cold day in hell before I approach the subject with my dad.”

Hayden reached out, brushing loose strands of blonde hair behind the others ear, closing his eyes as their lips met once more. There was that hint of mint from Johnny’s nicotine gum.

“Hey, what do you say we go out tonight. I miss the taste of your cigarettes.” Hayden said quietly, knowing that was the one secret Johnny would never share with his family.

Johnny laughed with a nod. “Yeah, sounds good.”


	10. 65. “That’s not gonna happen.” Bobby/Becca

“That’s not gonna happen.” Becca laughed, not even sure why Bobby would assume that her parents could even fathom that being something acceptable.

“But why not?”

“An overnight trip? With my boyfriend? Have you  _ met _ my father?” She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, “I know but it’s not like it’s  _ just _ the two of us.  _ Everyone _ is going.”

“Everyone  _ but _ me.” She corrected, kissing his cheek teasingly.

A bunch of the Encino kids had planned an end of school trip to Big Bear Lake as a celebration of the start of summer. Bobby along with his friends and their girlfriends were going and it sounded like a lot of fun. Besides it would be a nice way to get to know Ali, Susan and Barbara better but she knew better than to ask for an overnight trip that involved boys.

“Come on, you know there are two separate cabins. The girls are staying at the Mills’ place and we’ll be over at the King’s.” Bobby pleaded.

Becca snorted. “Yeah, I wonder how long that separation will last.”

“You’re not really helping my case here…” Bobby complained but he couldn’t help but smile. “Look, it’s gonna suck if all the guys have their girls along and I’m like the perpetual third wheel.”

“You could always stay back with me?”

“Just please  _ ask _ ?”

Becca pursed her lips while she thought. “Alright, I’ll put out feelers with my mom first and go from there. But I wouldn’t get your hopes up, my dad has heard the locker room talk between you boys. It will be a cold day in hell before he ever agrees to it.”

“At least you’re asking, so thank you.” He smiled, placing a kiss against her cheek.


	11. 72."You need sleep." Johnny/Carmen

“You need sleep.”

Carmen looked up to see Johnny standing in the doorway, her jaw clenching. If it wasn’t for him they would never have been in this mess in the first place.

“I’m fine. You should mind your own business.” 

She could see his bloodshot eyes, see the tear stains on his cheeks and yet she didn’t give a damn. She had come here to America to have a better life for her and her son. If she had wanted him to be fighting for his life before even finishing high school she would have stayed in Ecuador.

“I just want to help.” he pleaded.

“Well look where your help got us in the first place.” She snapped. She wasn’t so sure how much longer she could stand to have him in her presence, why couldn’t he take the hint and just leave?

For a moment neither spoke, there was just the hum and intermittent beeps of the life support machines. She squeezed her son's hand, willing him to wake up.

“Carmen, you know I would never do anything that I thought would hurt Miguel… he’s like a son.”

“And we know how great a father you are to your own.” It was a low blow but she couldn’t be held accountable for what she said in anger right now. “Last Halloween you bring my son to my doorstep beaten to a bloody pulp and now the school year has barely just begun and he’s in the ICU. I will never allow him to do karate again if he makes it out of this.”

He finally entered the room, tentatively walking towards her as he gently tried to put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away as though he were a poisonous snake. 

“I… I thought that we were finally…”

His words drifted off but she knew exactly what he meant. True, she had enjoyed their date, maybe even imagined what it might be like to pursue a relationship with Johnny Lawrence, but any thought of that was gone.

“Maybe we had, but not anymore. You need to leave.”

She breathed a sigh of relief as he finally left without another word. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, they began to fall as she blinked.

_ “Señor, Dios nuestro _ __  
_ que enviaste al mundo a tu Hij _ __  
_ para que sobrellevara _ __  
_ nuestro sufrimiento _ __  
_ y aguantara nuestros dolores _ __  
_ te pedimos por nuestros hermanos enfermos _ __  
_ que, con tu bendición, llequen a superar la enfermedad _ __  
_ y,con tu ayuda, alcancen un completo restablecimiento _ _  
_ __ Por Jesucristo nuestro Señor, Amen”

She uttered the prayer softly, ending with the sign of the cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Spanish, I looked up the prayer. If I got it terribly wrong PLEASE let me know. It’s supposed to be a Catholic prayer for the sick.


	12. 80. “I’ve always been honest with you.” Johnny/Hayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980)

Taking a sip from the drink he found himself disappointed but really he should have known better than to think the Brown’s would serve alcoholic eggnog to underage teens. Luckily for him, he had started carrying supplies of his own. He took the opportunity while Johnny was distracted to add a little spice to his drink from the flask he carried.

How had he ended up at the Brown’s house? It was the absolutely the last place on earth he wanted to be right now. All the decorations, Christmas cheer, it made him sick to his stomach. He wasn’t happy and he definitely did not feel the holiday spirit.

He knew Chris was watching him. He couldn’t believe Sierra had called Johnny and gotten him and Chris involved the night he had  _apparently_  overdosed. Sure he remembered none of it but most likely he would have slept it off like he had any other night. Sierra just liked to blow things out of proportion. He couldn’t help wondering who else knew about that night. It was hard to tell as all of Johnny’s family was treating him as they usually did. Though, Mrs. Becca had been rather insistent about him coming to their family and friends Christmas party and refused to take no for an answer. Was it because she knew something and wanted to check in on him?

“Hey, wanna go up to my room and just hang out? There are a bunch of people here you don’t know so I’m sure it’s pretty overwhelming.” Johnny smiled as he turned his attention back to Hayden.

“No thanks, I’m fine,” Hayden responded coldly.

Johnny sighed, “Will you  _please_  just tell me what the fuck your problem is? I’m getting really sick of this whole passive aggressive bullshit you’ve been pulling since Thanksgiving.”

Hayden shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I was just wondering when you were going to tell me about your secret Berkeley life.”

“Excuse me?  _Secret life_?”

“You know, I told you all about Ashley. I mean you fucking met him when you visited in October. But I have to find out about your girlfriend through some god damn Facebook post you’re tagged in? Your whole family is friends with her so obviously it’s serious yet here we are and you’re politely ignoring her,” he motioned to the girl across the room that was talking with Johnny’s mom, “while pretending you want to spend time with me.” 

He was trying so hard not to make a scene but it was becoming more difficult as he felt the tears in his eyes threatening to spill. He should have known better than to come.

Johnny grabbed his hand, dragging him to the second story of the house and shoving him into his bedroom as he shut and locked the door.

“What is the actual  _fuck_  are you talking about?” Johnny snapped.

“I know about Maddison asshole so you can drop the fucking act. I get it,  _rich boy_ , it’s all fun and games to hang out with the trailer trash for a while but now it’s time to grow up and move on. Just have the god damn decency to say it to my face.” It was too late, he had started crying. He had promised himself he would keep it together in front of Johnny but he couldn’t even manage that.

“Maddison is a  _family friend_.” Johnny shot back, “Maybe calm the fuck down and ask a question once in a while!”

Hayden wiped away tears. “Yeah, but you could just lie about it.”

Johnny grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He wanted to desperately to give in and melt into the other like he had on so many other occasions. But he  _wanted_  Johnny and Johnny only wanted to be friends. Leaning his forehead against the brunettes Johnny gazed deeply into his eyes, his finger under Hayden’s chin so that he couldn’t look away.

“I’ve always been honest with you.”

Hayden did everything he could to avoid the others gaze. “Her post said you were her date, even your mom said you looked cute together.”

“Yeah, in the same way, I’m sure your mom has said you and Sierra look cute in a picture together. I’ve known Maddie my  _whole life_. She’s practically my big sister. I was doing a favour and going to the awards dinner with her because I was the only one she knew in San Francisco.”

He broke down, sobbing into Johnny’s shoulder as he held him tightly. Sure he felt relieved to have the whole Maddison mess cleared up but how long would it be until Johnny  _did_  find someone? When they had first met Hayden was interested but Johnny was “straight”. Johnny hadn’t accepted his bisexuality for a while and by the time he did they were best friends, Hayden had moved on from his crush. How exactly did you tell your best friend _Hey, I didn’t realize how in love with you I was until you moved awa_ y?

Without thinking he tilted his head up, catching the other’s lips with his own. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst and it scared the hell out of him. Roughly he shoved Johnny away and they both stared at each other like deer caught in the headlights.

“Fuck…” Hayden uttered softly as he wiped the back of his mouth. Without another word he turned, yanking open the sliding door leading out to the balcony and making the jump to the tree house and making his way down the tree. Sure, he’d left his jacket but he didn’t care. He couldn’t have stayed there any longer. 

Pulling out his phone he began to text around to see what parties were happening that night, he had to get Johnny out of his head.


	13. 81. “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.” Bobby/Becca

It was dark out as they left the theatre. Even though the days were growing warmer it still cooled off quite a bit in the evenings and Bobby couldn’t help but notice Becca shiver in her light sweater as they walked to his car. He slipped his dark blue racing jacket off his shoulders. It was his favourite, the one with the Cobra Kai patch, he took it everywhere he went.

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

Becca looked up with a blush. “Oh, I’m fine, really.”

Bobby chuckled, “I don’t believe you.”

He reached out, draping it across her shoulders and he smiled as she pulled it close. He wasn’t on any of the sports teams at school so he would never have a letter jacket, but this was pretty much the same thing and he couldn’t deny the swell of pride he felt as his girlfriend wore his Cobra Kai jacket.

The drive back to the Kreese household was filled with banter about the movie, arguing over what they liked and disliked and what they thought of the characters. Soon they pulled up out front and he realized that the date had come to an end. The car in park he leaned across, hesitating for a moment before kissing her gently. This was all still so new and he was still pretty freaked out by her dad so the kiss didn’t last long.

“I should probably get inside, I’m sure my dad is counting down the minutes until curfew,” Becca spoke quietly as they parted.

Bobby nodded, “Any reason to bust me and then kick my ass at the dojo I’m sure.” He grinned.

“Thanks for lending me your jacket, I really appreciated it.” Becca slipped it off, leaving it laying on the front seat of the car as she got out.

“Anytime. I’ll see you at school on Monday?”

Becca nodded, blowing a kiss before she closed the door, hurrying to her house as to not be late.


	14. 87. “You’re so adorable.” Sam/Miguel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Johnny inherited a ranch from Kreese and Miguel works on it as a ranch hand.

He sighed as he watched her brushing down her horse. Something that was a boring and mundane job when she did it seemed graceful, elegant and sexy when she did. Sam had just started hosting trail rides at the ranch earlier that week and he was completely smitten.

Johnny had struck a deal with the girl that she could board her horse at the ranch free of charge along with keeping a portion of the trail ride and riding lesson fees. It was a great summer job for a horse loving college girl who’s parents had recently sold their land to move into the city and left her the option of selling or boarding her horse.

“Maybe instead of standing here gawking at the girl try talking to her.”

Miguel jumped, turning to find Johnny beside him. “I.. I’m not!” he managed thought the blush in his cheeks proved otherwise.

“You’re useless to me when she’s around, maybe I should just hire a new ranch hand.”

He knew Johnny was joking, at least he hoped it was. He really had nowhere else to go.

“She’s a rich girl going to college. She doesn’t want to talk to a ranch hand like me.”

Johnny smirked. “You’re so fucking  _ adorable _ .” the emphasis on the word made it clear he was using sarcasm. “Stop acting like a pussy, man up and talk to the girl.”

“About what?” Miguel wondered helplessly.

The blond man sighed. “Look, we’ve got a large group of tourists coming in tomorrow. She’s taking them out to the canyons and doing the fireside dinner. Go with the group and help out. If you can’t figure out something to talk to her in all of that then you’re a lost cause.”

Johnny walked off as Miguel exhaled slowly. Mustering up any courage he had he walked across to the stables.

“How’s Midnight doing today?”

Sam looked up, smiling. “He’s doing great.” She leaned in, kissing the nose of the horse before turning her attention back to him. “It’s Miguel right?”

He nodded, a stupid grin spreading across his face but he couldn’t help it. She had remembered his name. “Johnny said you’ve got a big group tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be fun.” Sam untied Midnight’s lead as she spoke, motioning for Miguel to walk with her out to the pasture.

“Johnny said I could come with tomorrow, you know if you wanted help.” He finally offered.

Her face lit up with a smile. “Could you? That would be really great!”

He nodded. This was going better than expected but he was starting to panic. He still didn’t know what the hell he was doing exactly so it was time for an exit before he ruined it all.

“I’ll see you in the morning then. I should probably get back to my chores.”

“Bright and early.” She replied. 

They waved as he made his way back to the house to help Bobby start to prep for dinner, a permanent smile plastered on his face.


	15. 88. "I'm better, now that you're here." Jimmy/Hannah

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Jimmy kissed his wife’s cheek gently as he squeezed her in a hug. She looked absolutely gorgeous as always.

She gave a half chuckle returning the affection, “Now that we have kids I pretty much always expect you to be late.”

“The babysitter was late, Avri cried every time I put her down and Maddie kept begging me not to leave because she can’t stand the sound of her sister’s crying. I’m not sure Riley even noticed I was leaving, so just another average day in the Martingale house. What about you, how are you doing?”

“I’m better, now that you’re here,” Hannah replied. It was the launch party for her newest line of bags which was a collaboration with an up and coming popular artist. She loved what she did and overall didn’t mind the attention, photographs and interviews that came along with all the other hard work but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t easier with Jimmy at her side.

Jimmy was her biggest fan and biggest support. The only reason she was this successful was because Jimmy had believed in her from the beginning, helped her shape this business from the ground up and taken a step back with his own career to take a more domestic role at home while she built her handbag empire. Soon they were hoping to expand into jewelry and shoes. 

“You know, you look pretty stunning in a tux.” Hannah grinned, straightening out his tie. “Though you might look better without it.”

Jimmy laughed, “All I am is just a piece of arm candy, aren’t I? You better be careful, it was a launch party about two years ago that gave us Avri.”

Hannah shoved him playfully. “Alright then arm candy, you ready for this?”

Jimmy nodded, “Let’s do it.”


	16. 92.“You make me happy.” Jimmy/Hannah

She walked to his table, coffees in hand and smiled. “Do you mind a little company?”

He looked up to see Hannah, one of the barista’s standing there. She was the one who always smiled at him and would throw little extras into his orders whenever she could. She had also talked with him a few times like this too. “Is it your break?”

She shook her head. “Nope, I’m done my shift for the night. Drinking coffee this late at night is dangerous you know, though I’m sure you’re planning on staying up all night studying.” She slipped into the chair across from 

“Pretty much, though a break would be nice.”

They sat in silence waiting for the other to speak. 

“Jimmy, why haven’t you asked me out yet?” Hannah finally asked, sipping from her drink.

He blinked, shocked by her forward question. “Well, you’re planning to move to New York right? I’ve only got one year left and then I’m planning to head back to California. And then there’s the fact that you’re like what, 19?”

Hannah laughed. “Actually, I’m 18.”

“That only makes it worse. You know I’m 24 right?”

“Your age doesn’t bother me at all, and I’m not sure why mine should bother you either. And there’s fashion in LA too silly but I’m asking about a date for right now, not what we’re going to be doing a year from now when you finish at Duke.”

He still wasn’t totally convinced. “But why me?”

“You’re MBA would definitely be helpful if I’m going to start my own brand.” She grinned with a wink.

“Oh, so it’s the MBA you’re after. I get it now.” He teased back.

“You make me happy.” Hannah finally admitted. “When you come in during my shift you never fail to make me smile and brighten my day. Is it terrible that I want to see if there’s maybe something here?”

“When’s your next day off?”

“Sunday.”

“Okay then, Hannah, do you want to go out on Sunday?”

 

She smiled brightly, “I thought you’d never ask Jimmy.”


	17. 96. “Can’t you stay a little longer?” Dutch/Joelie

“Can’t you stay a little longer?”

 She looked towards the sound of the voice to see Mrs. Van Dijk’s grandson leaning in the doorway with his killer smile and a glint in his playful brown eyes.

When Mrs. Van Dijk had first started talking up her grandson to her she had found it cute in that patronizing way. How many of her previous home care patients had thought she would be just perfect for someone in their lives? But then she had finally met him and she couldn’t help but find him somewhat attractive. 

He stood there shirtless, tattooed on both his shoulders and wiping oil and grease off his hands. It was possibly one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. He must have been working on one of his many projects that he kept out back.

"Hello, Jan. And no, I’m meeting up with some friends for drinks.” Joelie smiled as she finished packing her bag.

He walked right up next to her. “I’m a friend, I’ll get you a drink. Come on have one beer with me.”

It was difficult to keep from reaching out to touch his perfectly chiselled chest and abs. Biting her lip she studied him for a moment. Really she should know better than to get involved with her client’s grandson but he was just so damn fine.

“ _One_  beer, that’s it. And only because I’m off the clock.”

She had barely consented before his arm was around her waist, leading her out back to the garage in the backyard which he had pretty much taken over as his own personal workshop. In one corner there was an older couch by a bar fridge and he motioned for her to have a seat as he got the drinks.

“Thanks.” She smiled, faint pink highlighting her cheeks as he passed her a can. Sure she had dated her fair share of cute guys before but none that were cute and rich. Not that she was sure he was rich but if his grandmother was any indication then he probably was too.

“Of course.” He replied, sitting down beside her as his arm once more wrapped around her, this time along her shoulders. 

“So which one of these hunks of junk are you working on?” She gave him a sideways smile trying to get a rise out of him.

“Hey now! These aren’t junk, they’re classic!” He couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. “I’m working on that one right there.”

He pointed to the car directly in front of them. “It’s a Triumph TR6. The body was in good condition, figured I could handle the rest. Might make some decent money on it once I’ve got it running.”

Joelie smiled sipping at her drink, “My dad had a TR6, he loved it. Sold it for something more practical when I was a kid. He used to take me out for drives on Sundays after church. ”

“Church huh? You’re religious?” He asked.

Joelie shrugged, “Religious enough. My family is Anglican and has been for generations.” She reached over, playing with the saint’s medallion that hung around his neck. “Are you as Catholic as your grandma?”

He chuckled, “Catholic enough.” He brushed some bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. “Maybe once I’ve got it restored I’ll take you on a drive.”

She swallowed hard, their gaze was locked as she stared deeply into his brown eyes. There was so much she didn’t know about him. Whenever she asked too many questions about Jan, his grandmother would change the subject which only made her wonder what disapproving things he was up to. The worst part was, being here with him like this, the way he held her cheek, she didn’t care.

“I’d like that,” she said softly before leaning in, her lips pressing against his and he reciprocated. She could feel him pulling her against him and she relented. Forgetting about the beer can in her hand she let it slip through her fingers, jumping back with a bit of a scream as she cold liquid started to pour over both of them.

“Oh shit!” She fumbled trying to grab the can as he just laughed at her.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you curse!”

She gave him a dirty look, exasperated and covered in beer. “That’s because you’ve only really ever seen me at work. Goddamnit, I’m going to have to change now.”

“Let me drive you home, you can’t take the bus like that.”

“How did you know I took the bus?” She flushed embarrassed. Her dad’s cancer treatments had taken priority over everything else and they didn’t come cheap. A car was a frivolous expense for the time being.

He leaned in with a quick kiss, “I’ve been watching you almost as often as you’ve been watching me. Come on, grab a helmet and we’ll take my bike.”

Joelie soon found herself wearing one of Jan’s leather jackets and clinging to his body for dear life as they sped down side streets to her parent’s house. She decided he didn’t need to know that last part, at least not yet.

“Thanks for the ride, it saved me a lot of time.” She slipped the jacket off her shoulders, moving to hand it to him but then realizing that wasn’t going to work. “I guess I’ll bring the jacket and helmet to work tomorrow?”

He shook his head, “Nah, hold onto it for now. You’ll need it soon enough.”

She laughed. “I will? And just when am I going to need it again Jan?”

“When’s your next day off?”

“Tuesday.”

He leaned in, kissing her once again. “Then you’re gonna need it Tuesday. And don’t call me Jan. All my friends call me Dutch.”

“Dutch?” She asked eyebrow raised. It seemed a bit silly for a nickname. 

“It started as a kid and stuck. So I’ll see you Tuesday?”

“Your grandmother can never know.”

“Cross my heart.” He replied, making an x motion on his chest with a finger.

“Then yeah, I’ll see you on Tuesday  _Dutch_.” She grinned, giving him one last quick kiss before running into the house, excited to change and meet up with her friends so she could gush about her upcoming date.


	18. 99. “I fell in love with you, not them.” Johnny/Carmen

She may have hated him right now, but his self-destructive behaviour worried her as well. She watched as he stumbled across the courtyard obviously drunk once again. She so desperately wanted to ignore him but she couldn’t. Quickly Carmen made her way outside, catching Johnny as he nearly fell on his face.

“I thought you weren’t talking to me.” his words slurred as his breath smelled of whiskey.

“Just because I’m angry with you doesn’t mean I want to watch you kill yourself outside my front window.” She draped his arm around her shoulder as she helped to keep him upright. She might look small but in her line of work, she had helped more than enough patients to be able to handle a middle-aged man. “Where are your keys?”

With his free hand, Johnny patted down his pockets, trying to find them. He obviously had them recently or else he wouldn’t have been able to make it home in the Challenger. “Shit…” he muttered, having no recollection of where he had put them.

Carmen turned, looking back the way he had come seeing the set of keys laying about 10 feet away on the ground.

“You, stay.” She spoke firmly as she slipped away and ran to grab them, returning quickly to help brace him once more. Helping him stumble to his apartment door she unlocked it, helping him to his couch in the living room.

“It’s gone, all of it. You know you’re lucky to get away. I’ve lost it all, the dojo, my students… Miguel. What good would I be to you now?”

“I fell in love with you, not that,” Carmen admitted. What did it matter? He probably wouldn’t remember any of this come morning.

He stared at her for a moment. “So you did love me?”

“Maybe once I did.” She dropped his keys on the table. “Sleep it off Johnny.”

“Wait!” He called out as she turned to go. ‘How is he?”

She thought for a moment, wanting so badly to tell him it was none of his damn business but she knew deep down how much he did care for her son.

“He’s finally woken up from his coma. They still aren’t sure if he’ll be able to walk again.”

“Fuck…” He leaned forward, head in his hands. “I’m glad he’s awake. I’d ask you to tell him something for me but you’d probably refuse anyways.”

“You’re right, I would. Goodnight Johnny.”


	19. 61. "Did You Need Something?" - Jimmy/Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a OC exchange. Julie belongs to InvisibleObserver13

"All I'm saying is we're one week back and I already have what I'm sure is three hours of homework."

Julie stepped off the bus with her best friend Becca Brown. Neither of them were able to drive yet so both had to deal with the bus for transportation this year. It wasn't terrible but it also wasn't cool. The worst part of it was just how long it actually took to get home from West Valley High. 

"Tell me about it!" Julie agreed, "I'm gonna be stuck doing homework all night. I wish we at least had the same classes, then we could do it together."

Becca nodded. "Next semester let's make sure our schedules match up. It sucks being in an all new school and all new classes without you."

"Same!" 

Their walking slowed as they came up on Julie's house. 

"There's my brother's car, looks like the boys are at your place tonight. Bobby had them all at ours last night it was  _ so _ annoying. It's hard to concentrate or really do anything when they're around. At least soon they'll be back in College and things will get quiet again."

"Why can't we have shorter semesters like Universities do?" Julie wondered aloud and Becca just shrugged.

"Hey, even if we don't have the same classes feel free to come over and study if our brothers and their friends are bugging you."

Julie laughed. "I think I'll be fine but thanks for the offer."

Becca smirked with a bit of a giggle. "I forgot, you probably wanna sneak a look at  _ Jimmy _ !"

Julie shoved the other girl, her cheeks growing pink from embarrassment. "Its not like  _ that _ , I just study better in my own space."

Becca giggled again before reaching out to hug her friend. "Alright, well my offer still stands. Just give me a call if you wanna come over. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Julie returned the hug. "Of course. We'll talk later okay?" She waved goodbye as her friend continued on to her own house and Julie turned walking up the front steps of her own.

As she opened the front door she could hear the noise of the boys upstairs. She gave a sigh as she walked across the entry and towards the kitchen. There was no point in going upstairs to her room to work on homework, they would just be a distraction and even louder up there. Even though high school was back in session college was still on break for another two weeks. They were probably enjoying the last few days they had together before heading back to their separate schools for another year. She sat down at the small table in the kitchen, pulling out her books. At least here she could easily grab a snack and she wouldn't have to clear it off for dinner time like she would in the dining room.

Before starting she ran upstairs to her room to grab her Walkman, listening to music would at least drown out the noise. She noticed her brothers door was slightly opened and she couldn't help trying to get a peek inside. Maybe Becca had been right, she did want to get to see Jimmy before he was back off at school, but she didn't have to admit it out loud. To her disappointment Tommy was the only one visible from the hallway and she didn't dare sneak any closer for fear of getting caught. If she was it would either end with her brother yelling at her to get out or endless teasing later about having a crush on his friends though at least he didn't know which one. Honestly it would probably be both.

With a sigh, she trudged back downstairs and settled at the table, pulling on her headphones as she got to work.

She had been so preoccupied with her homework that she hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Jimmy rounded the corner, making his way into the kitchen and stopped suddenly. "Oh hey Jules, didn't know you were down here."

Julie looked up at the sound of his voice, pulling off her headphones. She tried to contain her excitement as she smiled brightly. It didn't matter how many years it had been, her crush on her brothers friend just kept going strong. It was a blessing and a curse. With the boys being friends it meant she got to see a lot of Jimmy, and even now with her brother and his friends all being in college they at least made the time to get together when they were all at home. On the flip side it also served as a constant reminder that she was and always would be seen as Johnny's kid sister. 

"Yeah, I figured it would be easier to study with all of you upstairs." She explained. There was a pause as they both stared at each other.

"Did you need something?" She finally asked.

Jimmy blinked "Oh yeah, I was coming down to get some sodas." He explained but still didn't move for the refrigerator, "I forgot school was already back in for you. High school this year huh? Are you excited?"

Julie shrugged, "l guess a little bit. Though I guess everyone feels a little weird their freshman year. All of the classes are harder too! How is there so much homework in just the first week?"

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh, "If you think high school is bad, try college. You have homework the first day!" He moved towards the table, sitting down beside her and began looking through her textbooks. "History huh? Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Homan." Julie could feel a blush starting to spread across her cheeks and neck. Why on earth did Jimmy care about what classes she was in?"

He gave a knowing look. "Yeah, he's a hard ass, study for his class for sure. What about for English?"

"Mr. Fletcher?" She looked at him waiting for advice.

"Oh he's a blast! Just ask him about the good old days. He was a hippy back in the 60s and has some pretty interesting stories. You can get him off topic totally easily!"

"Why would getting him off topic matter?" Julie laughed.

"Because then he totally forgets about the lesson and forgets to assign homework, trust me on that one." Jimmy smiled, sitting back in his chair. "Man this brings back a lot of memories. Freshman year was when I started hanging out with your brother and the guys. I can't believe how fast time flies."

"Well were  _ you _ excited when you started high school?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess I was, I don't really remember exactly, it feels like forever ago."

" _ There _ you are!" 

They both looked up to see Dutch entering the kitchen, "You were supposed to get the drinks man, not babysit."

"Oh yeah, I was just on my way back up. Since you're here you might as well carry some yourself." Jimmy said as he stood quickly and soon the two teenage boys could be heard trampling back up the stairs.

Julie let out her breath, a huge smile on her face. Maybe it hadn't meant much to him but that small conversation had meant the world to her.


	20. 27. "Kiss Me" - Johnny/Ali

“Nice shot.”

Ali laughed, her cheeks flushed. ‘What? That was awful!”

Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “Alright yeah, it was pretty terrible.”

Maybe they putt had been bad but the view for him at least had been worth it.

“You come here often or something? You’re killing me.”

Johnny wasn’t about to admit that this was his favourite place to bring girls, especially on first dates.

“Nah, my step-dad is a member of the country club and I golf there sometimes.” Johnny shrugged. It wasn’t completely a lie. “We can always come back again if you want a rematch.”

Ali giggled, her blue eyes sparkling. “Very smooth Johnny. I almost didn’t see you sneaking in that offer for a second date. Though I have to admit, this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be.”

“You thought wrong. Come on the last hole is over here. What do you say we put a wager on the last shot?”

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s the last hole, everyone gets it on their first shot. They always rig them to eat the ball so people don’t steal them or do a second round of golf.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah, but see those numbers up there?” he pointed to the end of the green. “Whichever slot you get, that’s the amount you’re supposed to write on your card.”

“Highest number wins?”

Johnny grinned. “You wish sweetheart. This is golf, lower is always best.”

“Alright, if I win you pay for go-carts next.”

He nodded. “Okay. If I win, you kiss me at the end of the date.”

She flushed but didn’t protest. Instead, she gave an indignant huff as she teed her ball and gave a good swing.

“Two!~” she shrieked with delight and turned to him with a smug smile.

“Not bad, but I could still do better.” he winked leaning down to tee himself.  _ No pressure _ he thought to himself but that was easier thought than done. He adjusted his grip, his palms sweating as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, sizing up the hole.  _ Just hit it straight down the center and it’ll be perfect. _

As he swung the putter slipped sending the ball off course and down the 4th hole.

“Ah-ha! I win~!” Ali jumped with a clap.

“Because I  _ let _ you…” he muttered. “So I guess it’s the go-carts next?”

She passed her putter to Johnny, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?” It wasn’t the most eloquent response.

“I decided I wanted your prize instead. Kiss me!”

He didn’t need to be told again. Leaning down he closed his eyes as their lips met. It was a quick kiss but he could feel a jolt of electricity from it. He kissed her again, harder this time.

It was easy to tell Ali with an i was special and he didn’t want to kiss anyone else any time soon.


	21. 29. "You could have warned me." - Jimmy/Hannah

Frustrated Hannah removed one earing and then the next. It had been a long week at work and she had even stayed late that night to make sure that there would be nothing needing her attention that weekend so she could unplug and enjoy her family. She hated getting home after her girls had gone to bed. At least Maddison had still been up finishing some homework so she could enjoy the weekend too. Hannah had just been surprised to find out that they had very different weekends in mind.

“You could have warned me.” She finally spoke, reaching out for a makeup remover wipe. “I mean you do have a phone don’t you James? At the very least you could have sent a text.”

Jimmy sighed. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I hate surprises.” Hannah was rubbing at her face with the wipe using more force than necessary.

“I thought you’d enjoy getting away for the weekend. You know fresh air and sunshine.”

Hannah balked. “No, no you don’t get to make this out to be some favour for me. All I wanted was a weekend with my family. No, this is for you, so you can go and spend time with your little Cobra friends.”

“Hannah it’s not like that…”

“But it is Jimmy!” she threw down the wipe, standing as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. “We do joint family vacations almost every summer, the Christmas parties, New Year's parties, birthday parties! And it’s always the same, you go off with your buddies like your still a bunch of stupid teenage boys, Becca and Susan do whatever they do and I end up babysitting Avri or worse, by myself!”

“I thought you liked Becca and Susan…” Jimmy’s voice was timider this time.

Hannah couldn’t help the sob that escaped as she wiped her eyes. “I do, I love them. One on one they are great but put them together…” She sighed, “I know they don’t mean to but I am left out. It’s bad enough that I’m six years younger than all of you, but I didn’t even grow up in the Valley. My experiences in North Carolina give me nothing to relate to them with.”

Jimmy stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his wife and hugged her close. Hannah clung tightly to him crying into his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

“When Tommy called to invite us all to Big Bear this weekend I thought it would be perfect. You’ve been so busy  I thought you’d love the time at the lake with the kids distracted. I wanted to let you relax, you’ve been so tense lately. Look, I’ll just message them and say we can’t make it after all, okay?”

Hannah felt terrible that she had taken her frustrations out on her husband. Being exhausted wasn’t helping matters either.

“No.” She shook her head, “No you’re right. Going to the mountains will do us all some good. Maddie sounded so excited and I’m sure the other two are as well.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“I’ll try to be more careful to help you feel included. Honestly Han, I had no idea.” Jimmy sounded so guilty.

“I know, and I know I’m also a little over-sensitive too. I guess I still feel insecure from time to time,” she admitted.

“You? My brilliant, beautiful and successful wife insecure?” he kissed her softly. “No, if anyone is insecure it should be me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She replied, holding him tight.

“You’re right though, we do spend a lot of time with my friends and family. When was the last time we visited your parents?” Jimmy kissed the top of her head.

“Thanksgiving… about a year and a half ago.”

“We are definitely overdue then, next time you can get a block of days off let’s go to North Carolina. I’m sure the girls would love to see their cousins.”

“I don’t know about them, but I know I would really love that.” She pressed onto her toes as she reached up to kiss him.

“Are you sure you want to go to Big Bear? I can cancel, really.” Jimmy asked once more.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m sorry for getting so mad.” Hannah apologized.

“Next weekend lets see if my parents can come and stay with the girls.” He smiled.

She gave him a questioning look. “Why?”

“Because I want to spend a night alone with my wife,” Jimmy replied.

Hannah smiled happily, burying her face in his shoulder as she clung tightly to him. “I’d like that a lot.”

She closed her eyes, savouring the embrace before pulling away with another kiss. “But if we are leaving for the mountains in the morning we should probably get to bed.”

“You’re probably right.” Jimmy smiled, returning the kiss.


	22. 44. "You've always felt like home." - Johnny/Hayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980). Requested by InvisibleObserver13.

He pulled off his tee, tossing it onto one of the twin beds that occupied the bedroom, his jeans were next, laying them out beside his shirt. Yawning with a stretch he crawled into the other bed beside Johnny, shifting as the taller teen pulled him close against his chest, spooning was really one of the only ways the two of them would fit together on the bed. Maybe he could have occupied the second bed but tonight especially he wanted to be as close to his best friend as he could since Johnny was leaving in the morning for college and probably wouldn't be back until Thanksgiving. 

"Do you have to go?" Hayden asked softly.

Johnny squeezed his hand, "Yes, but don't worry, we'll stay in touch and I'll be home over breaks."

Hayden couldn't help but think of Walker and Sierra's teasing about him and Johnny dating. Walker had been his closest friend before Johnny and Hayden usually took his advice seriously but this time he couldn't.

It wasn't like he was against the idea of dating Johnny Brown, it was just that they were too good of friends. He couldn't risk it. Besides Johnny didn't think of him that way, he'd had ample opportunities to express it over the years so it was safe to say he had effectively been friend-zoned. He could live with that.

"I'm gonna be homesick though…"

"Me too," Hayden agreed.

Johnny couldn't help laughing, "What? You're not even the one moving!"

"You've always felt like home…" Hayden turned in his friend's arms to look him in the eye, searching for any indication of something more but sensing only confusion. He blushed a little, "I mean like here with you, the big house and loving family. I've got a deadbeat dad, a mom that works too much and a sister whom I love dearly but she’s got some serious issues that only years of therapy could scratch the surface of."

Johnny leaned in, their foreheads touching, "I promise we will facetime every day. Even if it's just for a minute."

Hayden chuckled, "You know very well we could never talk for  _ just _ a minute."

"I wish you were coming with me…"

"You know very well I would need higher scores than around 600 on my SATs." He shrugged.

"We studied together, you knew the material. What happened?"

He hated the way that Johnny was looking at him so he turned away. "I choked." It was the truth, his anxiety had gotten the better of him. He had spent so much time worrying about scoring poorly that he hadn't spent enough time actually answering the questions. 

"Maybe a year off will do me some good, I can figure out what I want to do." He suggested, his back now towards Johnny as he tried to find a position comfortable to sleep in.

"You could always retake the test too…"

He knew Johnny was only trying to help but retaking the test would only yield the same result. 

"Yeah, maybe…" he lied.

Johnny pressed a kiss against his shoulder, "It'll all come together, just wait and see."

They both yawned almost simultaneously. 

"Let's get some sleep, you've got an early morning."

Johnny nodded against his back, "Night."

Hayden was jealous of how easily the other drifted off to sleep, soon Johnny was breathing rhythmically while Hayden's head swam with thoughts and worries, unable to shut it off for sleep.


	23. 9. "You meant too much to me." - Johnny/Hayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980). Requested by InvisibleObserver13.

It was late, Terry and Mikey had already gone to bed and Hayden found himself restless. It was their last night in Brissago and just like Hawaii that summer he was finding it really hard to get ready to leave. He looked over at his boyfriend who was finishing up his packing and starting to work on some of Hayden's things as well.

"You don't have to do that you know…" his voice soft as he smiled. 

Johnny shrugged, "I know but I don't mind. Besides, I know how you get when you’re anxious."

"Oh, I'm anxious?" Hayden laughed.

"I can only assume. We've had this fairytale getaway and now it's back to reality. I know how much you hate flying so I'm sure tomorrow doesn't excite you."

"Actually flying private made it a lot easier," Hayden interrupted. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow with an amused look, "Oh it did, did it?"

Hayden nodded.

"Interesting, I'll have to keep that in mind." Johnny couldn't help laughing as they both knew usually Hayden hated anything to do with money and lots of it. "As I was saying though, we have the new apartment to get set up and I'm going back to school. There's the whole thing about your mom and dad that we haven't even talked about…" his voice trailed off as he hesitated to continue, "and your brother."

"They can do whatever the hell they want, I'm done with them," Hayden looked down and away starting to shut down.

Johnny let the silence hang for a moment. He knew that conversation was over and he wanted to give some breathing room before moving on to a new topic.

"You know, it's our first year anniversary, like as a  _ real  _ couple." Johnny stopped packing and sat down on the bed beside Hayden, pulling his boyfriend into his arms as he kissed the top of his head.

Hayden buried his face in Johnny's sweater, inhaling deeply as the other’s scent brought him comfort. Brissago had been especially a treat as there was no Mrs. Becca around to scold her son for smoking and Johnny's uncles didn't say anything and he loved the smell of the other’s cigarettes. 

"Only a year? It feels like forever…" Hayden murmured as they laid back loving the way that Johnny ran his fingers along his back.

"How come you never made a move? I've always wondered that…" Johnny asked looking down at him.

"I did, when we first met, remember? But you were  _ straight _ at the time so I figured friends were the next best thing. By the time you came out as bi, you meant too much to me. I couldn't risk it all in case you rejected me again. Then you moved away and I just… I lost it. I realized that being friends wasn't enough but at that point what could I offer? You were at college in pre-med with other smart college people. I was taking a year off and sitting on my mom's couch and still selling weed."

Johnny kissed his head again. "Chris always teased me about us but I didn't get it until I moved away and didn't have you. I was so homesick that semester, particularly for you."

"Why didn't you make a move?" Hayden sat up as he studied Johnny.

"I did, that's why we're dating." Johnny grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"I mean  _ before  _ that."

That caused Johnny to stop and think for a moment. "It was complicated. Being friends with you helped me discover parts of myself and by the time I did, it was hard to say  _ hey I'm actually bi, did you still wanna date?  _ We were friends and I didn't think of you that way, especially because we were so close. It was Thanksgiving that year that really confirmed my feelings for you but you just became so distant… I didn't know what do to."

Guilt overcame Hayden as he began to recall his behaviour the semester Johnny was away. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

Johnny shook his head, hands on either side of Hayden’s face as he pulled him close and looked deep in his eyes. "No apologies. Let's not dwell on the past okay? Think of our future together." 

"I love you so much."

"I know."

Hayden kissed him softly before pulling away, "Wanna finish packing in the morning?"

Johnny nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."


	24. 15. "Shouldn't you be with him?" - Bobby/Becca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca belongs to Jules1980

“Here, I got you some ice for your wrist.”

He didn’t even have to look up to know that it was Becca Kreese. Sensei’s daughter was around the dojo enough and not to mention they had geography together too. Using the back of his good hand be wiped the blood from his split lip, smearing it on his black gi. It didn’t show the dark red liquid of failure.

“Thanks.” His voice was monotone as he reached out to take the icepack, wincing as he placed it against his injured wrist.

“Sorry you couldn’t finish the match, I bet that must be really disappointing,” Becca said as she sat on the bench beside him.

Disappointing? That barely scratched the surface. The fight was rigged, there was no way that Alex’s dad should have been reffing their match. Alex Stone had played dirty and his dad had looked the other way and if that wasn’t bad enough his crush had been watching the whole thing. Cheering for the other side.

Becca Kreese was off-limits, they all knew that. Sensei would tear a strip in any boy that would try anything with her, not to mention the fact that she was dating the Topanga douche, Alex. Her boyfriend had just handed him his ass on the mat and she had watched the whole thing play out.

“Shouldn’t you be with him?” Bobby nodded off in the direction of the Topanga dojo kids who were all cheering Alex’s advancement to the semi-final match.

Becca shook her head. “I’m a Cobra first, girlfriend second. And I can guarantee he’s gonna hear it from me about that kick to the back of your head.”

He couldn’t help the snicker that slipped from his lips. “Yeah, I bet you’ll give him hell.”

It was hard to imagine sweet Becca Kreese putting someone like Alex Stone in his place but if anyone could do it, she could. Hell, she might even be better at karate than he was though he’d never test that theory out.

“You should get to the hospital, then they can assess if it’s a break or not.”

Bobby shook his head, “After Johnny finishes. I bet he wins it all this year. Believe me when I say I will take great pleasure in watching him kick your boyfriend's ass.”

Becca rolled her eyes. “You know, I hope it  _ is _ broken if you’re gonna be stupid about it,” she teased. “And believe me, right now I’d love to see that too.”

“I should get back to the twins, who knows what kind of trouble they’re getting up to. You’ll be okay?” It almost seemed like she was sad to go.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Hey, thanks again for the ice.” He finally gave her a genuine smile.

“Anytime.” She smiled brightly in return.


	25. 56. "Tell me what's wrong." - Terry/Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey belongs to Jules1980

He was pinned against the wall of the hotel room as Terry's body leaned into him. Kissing, when did the kissing start? It was really hard to piece it all together but that probably had something to do with all the alcohol he had consumed at the bar earlier. How did he keep ending up like this?

Terry. Terry was really at the core of it all. He had always tried to shake the feelings he had for the man but it was impossible, and even more difficult to stay away. Hell, even being beaten to a bloody pulp by his family wasn't enough to keep him away. They could just be friends, at least that's what he kept telling himself. And their little trips together were nothing more than sightseeing. Except they weren't. Every trip, no matter where always included alcohol and a compromised situation.

For a time, that didn't seem to matter to him, as long as they were discreet about it. If it was their secret then it couldn't hurt them. Except it did, it had hurt him. Apparently not enough though because here he was again and again and  _ again _ .

Arms around the younger man's neck he took fistfuls of hair, moaning as the kisses continued. Terry pulled back for an instant giving him that feral look that drove him wild.

"Dear God…" his voice was hushed as his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Terry's lips along his jaw, his tongue along his earlobe before he began his work down his neck.

He wanted it, he wanted it all. Flashes of past encounters passed through his mind which only made his desire for his lover to take him grow. Fingers still in Terry's hair he guided those scorching lips back to his own as he kissed passionately. His lips parted as he coaxed the other's tongue into his own mouth, sucking at it playfully.

Terry's soft hands made their way up his sides, taking the fabric of his shirt along with them. This was it, he was ready. At least he had thought he was until he felt the others hand rest on his ribcage and he winced, pulling back as he smacked his head into the wall.

His brothers in all their love and caring had managed to bruise his ribs and though the physical injury had healed there was an emotional one that ran much deeper. He went limp, almost like a doll in Terry's arms.

Terry backed off, he was still panting but his breath started to even out as he forced Mikey to meet his gaze.

"Tell me what’s wrong."

"I…" How could he even explain it? That his very existence felt like he was an abomination and failure. That the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world was also the one thing he should never have. Terry would never understand it, how could he? He had no family left, no one to answer to but himself.

He couldn't even figure out why he cared. He'd been all but cut off from his brothers and brother in law. Why did he allow them to have so much power over him when he knew for a fact they would never give him the same.

Terry reached out, caressing his face gently, "It's your family, isn't it?"

He gave a nod, unable to say it vocally.

"You should know by now that when I want something, I'll do whatever it takes to get it. So if that means I have to be patient to have you, Mickey, I'll wait forever."

He didn't deserve Terry, but then again he didn't think he deserved much. "I don't want to wait forever…"

Terry chuckled, "Neither do I, but you're fucked enough as it is, I'm not going to make it worse by forcing you."

Mikey couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "You're pretty fucked yourself."

Terry gave him a knowing look. "You don't see the shit we've seen and not end up a little fucked. It's late, should I help you to your room or can your drunk ass manage on your own?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, I'm staying here. I'm staying with you."

"You're sure?"

"I am."


End file.
